The wailing woman and the faceless man
by Yuta
Summary: Must be based in one of the many books I'm reading now... Basically a starnge story with Yoh/Anna, Ren/Horo, Oc/Oc and...Zel/Xell? °w° . chars of Night Walker and Petshow of Horrors will appear. **UPDATED**
1. Occuped line

Yuta: Look! I'm writing a fic that's not about Slayers and between two heterosexual characters! ^w^v victory sign Taeki: puts a blanket over her shoulders, a napkin with ice inside it over her head and a thermometer in her mouth while pressing a hand against her forehead Yuta: rises eyebrow Taeki: No, She is not delirious. Yuta: twitchTRUTH! Truth: leaps kawaiily like the kawaii hamster he is (:3) Muses: Back away in fear. Yuta: Now say the disclaimers Zel-chan. Zel: stares at the hamster Okay, none of the characters belong to Yuta. If they did, I doubt they haven't committed suicide yet. Yuta: DO YOU WANT A BERSEK-HAMSTER BEHIND YOU, ZELGADISS? Zel: hides behind Xell No. Yuta: Then CUT IT! Xell: pats his poor lover Continue Zel, before she gets more mad. Zel: Okay. So, the Shaman King chars don't belong to her, Leda and Jason do. If you want to use them, ask it first... Like if you'd want to... Yuta: What was that? Zel: expression of white lamb with pink ribbon around the neck What was what? Yuta: ¬_¬ Zel: (((-^))U Xell: Ignore him. ||^-^||  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday at morning and Yoh Asakura and Manta Oyamada were helping his friend Bokuto no Ryu to fix for 575.000 time his dear unlucky scooter. Last night the poor in-training shaman's motorcycle had died and left him walking from the other side of the city till the Asakura's home. Well, Yoh wasn't exactly "helping him", more like watching, yawning and learning all kinds of new and interesting curses about scooters while Ryu did all the job and Manta handed him the tools. While working Ryu had the radio on in a station none of them had ever heard. Amidamaru was apparently asleep in his mini tombstone or whatever that thing Yoh keeps him was. Many times had the three of them tough in getting up and change it to a potable FM with something akin to music, but that would imply one of them making an useful movement, and we all know how lazy man's are when being sited; so the three of them kept listening to some totally brainless news reader that interrupted some creepy piano tunes (that could have been produced from a duet between Shinji Ikari and Lain, as depressing as they where) to scream some infamous publicity. They felt like the best thing to do would be throw a bomb at that station to end with that guy's misery. So, basically it was tanks to the laziness of the male race that they suddenly heard a morbid little voice that spat: "Last second! A horrible new obliges us to interrupt "Crime of Innocence (*)" The terror is back in our city! " " Even if the cops haven't emitted officially any information, it's undeniable that it's been found a sixth victim of the Wailing Woman in another temple. " "One of the young monks in the temple of Shokairo found today a horrifying surprise: A young woman savagely strangled in the backyard of the temple." "The strange disappearance of the young priestess of the temple makes us fear that she might be the unfortunate victim of that psychotic. To increase that suspicion counts the fact that the this young woman, like the other five murdered by the wailing woman, also counted with fifteen years" "Even with the lack of information provided by the authorities, we could announce that the characteristics of this new crime of the wailing woman were similar to the previous ones. The girl didn't presented any signs of rape, even if the state of the body was more than pitiful, clearly showing in the neck the hollow marks of a cruel strangling, produced by a thin cord or wire." "Luzia Shoji is the possible name of the new sacrificed life. This girl was originally from Takae, Japan, and had moved recently for unknown reasons, she's been working as a Miko in the Shokairo temple. The other monks had noticed her disappearance the previous night, but only today had they decided to denounce it, barely before the monk found the body." "The mysterious criminal has become a celebrity in the whole city and country. It's known by the indistinct names of the wailing woman and the faceless man, for the only witness that saw him described it as an skeletal woman that laughed, always walking besides a man clad in shard." "Its first murder was thirteen months ago, and the succession of strangles has been every time more frequently" "While between the first and second murdered were five weeks, the fifth victim, Naomi Saito, appeared dead only a week ago. The police had arrested a suspicious woman, but we guess they'll have to release him, due this murder proves them wrong..."  
  
Yoh stared at the radio like if he hadn't ever saw one, Manta was with a spark plug in his hand and Ryu was with his had inside an acid that was already eating his bones. The news reader was happily detailing that according to information acquired by the station, , the body of the sixth victim exhibit a in her skin a purple bluish color, with a necklace of red raw skin around the neck in the place where the faceless man or wailing woman had pressed the wire and other comments as sickening as these ones. When the jackass stopped specking Yoh got up immediately.  
  
"Yoh?" asked Manta. "Do you think Anna and Leda heard about this already?"  
  
It was almost nighttime and Anna was in the house. The knowledge that a psycho was killing priestess, shamans and itakos of her age was driving her insane. Yoh and company had promised to be always with her, but if she'd even heard of the new she would be in the middle of an hysteric attack.  
  
"You should call her, ya know, just to see how is everything going in the house." Suggested Ryu.  
  
Yoh nodded and run to the public phone across the street, found money in his pocket and the number of Leda. He could call his home directly, but that would sound like if he had some feeling for his fiancée, think that he didn't had, of course, so it was better call his fiancée best and only girl friend, Leda Soukori, another Itako she'd met a couple of months ago, when she joined the shool. He marked the number of Leda's flat. Occupied line. Called again at Leda's flat. Occupied line. Called again at Leda's flat. Occupied line.  
  
(*) That depressing piano tune in Evangelion. Spooky.  
  
*********Dramatic pause*************  
  
While Yoh tried to communicate with Leda's house, he remembered what has happened ten months ago, three weeks after the first murder. Tamao had called by phone babbling something about all the shaman girls being in grate danger because of a cursed phantom.  
  
He called once again at Leda's home. Occupied.  
  
There were rumors in the Shaman circle that the one that started this was a Shaman that tried to use the spirits of two powerful shamans at the same time in two different bodies. As result both spirits had drove the man insane, making him sacrifice his life to make the two of them independent spirits, walking around by own will. Over the last month many people had announced they'd heard a heart-braking wail or an hysteric laughter, or directly seen the phantom of a woman that walked around the streets wailing and doubled like carrying the weight of an enormous guilt.  
  
He called once again at Leda's home. Occupied.  
  
Silva had tried to find information about the ghost, he'd already sent an emissary to find everything possible about the dead shaman and the two spirits. With the bad luck that the chosen one for that mission was Jason Toyomura, Leda's boyfriend. Now Leda was nearly hysteric, because he hadn't call her in over a week, and she had locked herself alone in her flat all that time, not leaving it for a second, afraid of get killed and afraid of leaving if he called. She'd told Anna that it would be good for her to do the same. Anna hadn't done that, but everyone noticed how jumpy she was lately, and that she abode being alone or walk by herself.  
  
He called once again at Leda's home. Occupied.  
  
Yoh told himself: I'll wait a minute and then call again. If the line is occupied again I'll call home. If Horohoro picks up the phone, I'll tell him to discretely check if everything is okay around the house. If Anna picks up the phone, I'll tell her to give me with Horohoro... And if she suspects and gets all crazy... Shit.... But there was no other way.  
  
He called once again at Leda's home. Occupied. He called at his home number.  
  
**************Another dramatic pause***************  
  
He marked the number of his home and Anna picked it up. Shit tough Yoh.  
  
"Yes?" asked Anna doubtfully. "Hi, Anna? Is Horohoro here?" "Yoh..." sighed she with relief, then gained composure again. "What do you want him for?"  
  
She doesn't know! Yessssssss Unconsciously he grinned.  
  
"Please Anna, give Horohoro the phone." "I don't know if he could pick it up, because he's been in the bathroom the last three hours "  
  
Shit! I let him taking care of Anna and he interns himself in the bathroom? Little ...  
  
"Knock the door and tell him that I have to tell him something important." "I happen to have better things to do that knock the bath door where the Horo-child is locked up." "Please Anna, It's something extremely important!" "Oh, yeah, I imagine it already, veeeeery important." "Yes Anna, I assure you, please call Horohoro." "Very important?" the tone had changed.  
  
Oh please, oh please not... tough Yoh.  
  
"Important...." muttered she. "It's about the spirits, isn't it?" asked she sounding scared.  
  
Anna. Sounding scared. Imagine that.  
  
Oh shit. moaned Yoh's toughs. Please brain, work good just this time...  
  
"What? Gosh Anna, you are pretty paranoiac lately! Not everything in my life is about those spirits, you know." He managed to say all that sounding easy-going and cool. Thanks the lord.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anna?" asked Yoh. "You are not lying to me Yoh, are you?" asked she.  
  
Why the hell does she has to sound so... scared and unprotected?   
  
"Of course Anna, I wouldn't dream on lying to you! You would punish me too badly if I ever do that!"  
  
Success. He could almost feel Anna smiling at the other side of the line. Anna smiling.  
  
Hanyaaaan.... (*) Tough Yoh smiling and blushing a bit.  
  
"Why Yoh, I could end up thinking you only call home to speak with Horohoro..." He sighed pretending to sound annoyed "Look Anna, I enjoy immensely speak with you, my soul lits up listening to your fine and ironic spirit, but at this moment I need to speak with the Horo-child." He added more change to get plenity of time to speak "And why can't I know what you want to tell him?" asked she. Yoh was about to treat her with hang up when he heard Anna shriek.  
  
"There is... There is a man in the window!"  
  
The tube of the phone transmitted him a dry hit, like if from the other side it'd fell from her hands. He could hear Anna shriek, getting away.  
  
"Anna!" Called he.  
  
"Horohoro!" he heard Anna scream.  
  
"Anna! What's happening?!" screamed he at the tube. Some persons walking around stared with quizzical looks at the weird kid yelling at the phone. He was terrified. Anna was mean sometimes, okay, most of the times, but she was the last person in the world that would do that kind of joke. "Anna!" called he again.  
  
Yoh could hear more screams, but this time there weren't Anna's. These ones were high, feminine shrieks, but faked, like if they came from a man.  
  
(*) That sigh Sakura uses when referring to someone she likes immensely, usually accompanied with a blush and funny cute faces. 


	2. Horhoro's feet

Yuta: Wow... two reviews..... Now that leaves me to ponder... should I be a royal bitch or a nice fic writer? Horohoro. I think we all know the answer. Yuta: That's right my dear! pulls his cheek Anna. That means you'll just leave them pondering if I was killed or not? Yuta: of course! Anna: Three hours of electrical chair for you. Yuta: but I'm supposed to be studying math's.... Anna: Now. Yuta: yes Ma'am!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++ For a second He'd the impulse to tell her everything he's never said: "Anna! Answer me! I swear that I can't stand you, but I love you too, I mean that I estimate you, that I appreciate you! Anna! Please answer! I swear that your training makes me want to kill you, but deep inside I appreciated all the work you took to train me!..." The high pitched wail had interrupted. Yoh tough he could hear feet stumbling threw the room slowly a and a barely repressed moan of Anna. The rumor of something falling. The strange steps got closer again and Yoh felt clearly an asthmatic breath, a pant like if someone, after making a grate effort, would have picked up the tube and was holding it against his mouth.  
  
"ANNA!" yelled he "Who's there?!"  
  
The tube fell again. The steps went away. Yoh Kept screaming, not aware of how much time had he been doing so. "ANNA! By God's sake, ANSWER ME!"  
  
Yoh almost jumped out of the cabin when an impatient voice said: "I'm not deaf, you know."  
  
It was Horohoro. "Horohoro!" screamed Yoh, wanting to simply eat the tube. "Is Anna there?" "What do you want?" asked he with the most calmed voice in the world. "Horohoro! Find Anna!!!" "Calm down Yoh, breathe... I can't move right now, I have to wait for the antiseptic to dry and for that I need my feet up." "Horo..." started Yoh to explain as patiently and quick as possible "Another Miko appeared murdered today. I called you to tell here because Anna could be desperate. Leda must be hysteric already and her phone isn't working or she is using it. I called her to tell you that. Anna picked up the phone, we were talking and suddenly I heard a thud and she screamed there was someone inside the house and then I heard noises, like if someone attacked her... " "Ohuh... and then...?"Asked Horohoro. Obviously he wasn't paying any attention. "Horo! Wake up damn it!" Screamed Yoh to him. "Is Anna there?" "Nope." "She started screaming like if someone had attacked her! You where in the bathroom?" "Yep." "You didn't heard her scream?" "Nope." "I don't believe it! Se screamed like crazy!" "Maybe, she is crazy. I was using the Discman... BTW, your new Bob's CD is cool, man..."  
  
I'm SO going to kill him  
  
"Did she went to the bathroom to call you?" "No" "Are you sure?" "Are you deaf? I told you she didn't" "And how the fucking hell you found the phone?" "I went outta the bathroom and saw the tube over the floor, took off the Discman and heard your screams. And then you all say I'm the crazy one." "Make me a favor and call Anna to see if she is there." Muttered Yoh threw clenched teeth. "Anna....!" yelled Horohoro unwillingly, like someone that pretends to do what a crazy man ask him to do only to calm him down. He announced. "Nope, she is not here, no one is home." "HOROHOROOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yelled Yoh irated. "Relax Yoh" said Horo calmly. "You seem to be too nervous, read a book, breathe some pure air, chat with people..."  
  
Yoh lost it.  
  
"Are you listening you IDIOT?! Did you hear ANYTHING of what I've just told you? What the HELL are you doing?" And then Horohoro started to explain Yoh the fascinating history about the rash that had grown between his foot fingers.  
  
**************************  
  
Yoh was imaging some creepy skeletal hands squeezing Anna's neck while listening to that spooky laughter. He imagined Leda getting crazy about this and drinking a cup of insecticide after killing him for letting Anna die, and then his grandfather and grandmother would punish his spirit, and then Anna's and Leda's spirits would chase after his owns spirit for letting them die.  
  
But he had to stay there and listen to the wonderful story of Horohoro's feet.  
  
He started telling him that only a week ago his feet had been some completely normal feet, to the ones he barely paid attention. He washed them, cut his nails and changed socks, nothing else. One night he woke up with them itching. He saw the skin between them was red and with tiny blisters.  
  
"After that Piririka started yelling me that I had the plague and that I was going to die soon from a horrible, slow and painful dead and things in those lines, so while she started preparing the funeral I went to a doctor and he told me that what I had was mycosis..." "Mywhat?" asked Yoh barely out of a rather scary metal image of Anna's ghost punishing him. "Mycosis, fungus. Fungus commonly called "athletes foot" because everyone catches them in club showers, I must have cached them in a public bath, tough. So, the doctor receipted me an antiseptic , so now I have to wait for it to dry off...." "That's so interesting Horo. Are you finished? Can I speak now?" "... No, wait, I have to tell you something else, I have another problem. Yesterday I lost my wallet. Is a big problem, because I had there all the money Piririka had gave me to pay for groceries and a cute photo of all the group I hold very dearly, I think I lost it yesterday in your shool..."  
  
Yoh completely forgot about the mental image, of Leda's insanity, of everything. "You were at my shool yesterday?" "Ye-esss..." answered Horohoro realizing he had screwed it again. "And what were you doing in my shool?" "Well... I went because... Anna had called me. She was going to leave early and wanted me to go back to the house with her.... You know that she is afraid of going alone like that now... "  
  
Why didn't she asked me to go with her back home? Tough Yoh almost breaking the poor phone tube and nearly melting it wit his glare.  
  
"So... while I was waiting for her to end from packing her stuff I was bored, so I started walking around... And behind your shool was waiting the scariest thing I've ever seen! You know I'm not a chicken and I don't hallucinate things." "No, of course not, Horo, you are the most normal person in the world..." answered Yoh, sure that the other shaman was about to make up a story to dissimulate his guilt of had been alone with his fiancée.  
  
"So I stared there and saw her. She was horrible Yoh! I tell you, Hoooorible." "Who?" asked Yoh rolling his eyes. "The woman! The spirit one! She was sitting in a bank, alone, staring fixedly at me. Her arms and feet hanged like the ones of a doll. Her skin was white, transparent like fish. It was the horribliest thing in the world... horribliest is a word, right Yoh?" "No." "Oh. Anyway I turned around and ran away, while escaping Anna and Neko found me and asked me to go with them, so I did, and didn't tell them a word, just like you had told me...! "  
  
Yoh didn't cared, he didn't cared about anything but: 1) Why hadn't Anna asked him to go back home wit her? 2) Why hadn't his good, nice, always-truthful friend Horo asked him to go with both of them? 3) Why had Anna only asked Horo to go with her? 4) Why hadn't Leda told him a word about both of them coming back with Horohoro?  
  
Yoh hissed between clenched teeth. "Horohoro, another shaman girl appeared death today. Anna was screaming for help. She saw someone entering the house. I'm going home now. While waiting, see if you can find her around there throttled. " And hung up. 


	3. Home sweet home

Yuta: FIVE REVIEWS, I GOT FIIIIIIVE!cheers Reneeka. You know this isn't from her, right? That only the romantic stuff and bad humored things are, right? Well, okay then. Yuta: wanna know what come next? Eight reviews!  
  
********************************** Yoh run to the garage where his friends where waiting, took from Manta's hand the spark plug, slammed it into it's place, then sat in Ryu's dear faithful scooter and directly ride to his home.  
  
"Yoh! Wait! What happened?" yelled Manta. "What's the hurry?" asked Tokagero puzzled. "Wow, where did he learn to ride a motorcycle like that?" wondered Ryu cleaning the tire print off his face.  
  
While racing to his home he fixed a plan.  
  
Okay Yoh, now you enter home, find Anna alive and fierce and evil like always, you calm down, ask her why didn't she asked you to come home with her, after that you call Leda to bash her a little and see if Jason called already...  
  
When he arrived, he lost ten minutes searching a place to leave Ryu's stupid and useless scooter, because apparently the front of his house was fee parking now. Finally he went to the house. The door was closed.  
  
Anna closed the door at night now. He had forgot the Keys in the garage.  
  
Shit.  
  
He pushed the bell. Nothing. Pushed it again. Nothing at all, not even a sound. Pushed it even again, leaving it like that for almost seven minutes. The door started to open. It was Anna.  
  
She was pale and her eyes were unfocused. From a wound in her forehead fell blood down her cheeks and neck.  
  
"Anna!" screamed Yoh hysterically. "What happened?" The bloody Itako seemed to wake up. Her gaze left the empty space and focused in the Shaman. "I faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall" groaned she in the tone one says "Hot day, don't you agree?" .She turned around and walked in the house.  
  
Yoh followed her. Over the couch lied Horohoro, splattered in an odd pose and asleep. Over the floor was a small pool of blood.  
  
Yoh trotted behind his fiancée like a puppy: "Does it hurt? Did you call an ambulance? Do you want me to get you ice or something?" "Is noooothing, I'm fiiiiine" groaned she weakly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
Horohoro shot in his mind Horo, kill him. Now. Wake him up to kill him.   
  
He moved closer to the ice shaman. He shook him and noticed that he wasn't asleep, but fainted. He must have saw Anna's blood. Between all of Horo's paranoia's, was the one of faint at the first sight of blood. (Unless he was fighting against someone)  
  
"Amidamaru?" asked Yoh. "Yes master Yoh?" asked the samurai appearing.  
  
He saw Horohoro fainted. He saw the blood over the carpet.  
  
"Master Yoh? You didn't hit him because he stayed alone with Miss Anna, did you??"  
  
Three veins popped up in Yoh's head, ever so smiling and scary expression.  
  
"No Amidamaru, why do you ask?" asked he in a extremely sweet tone. The ghost turned a very interesting shade of blue. "For nothing master Yoh." "Horohoro is fainted, what am I supposed to do to wake him up?" "You could throw him water over the face or slap him...."  
  
Yoh smiled. Guess which one did he choose.  
  
He started slapping Horo hard until he opened his eyes. "Hi Yoh!" said he happily "What are you doing here?" "Oh, just walking around" answered Yoh still smiling and with those three veins in his forehead. "And you?" "Nothing, just taking care of my athletes foot." "Really? And what happened to Anna?"  
  
Horohoro seemed to remember all the blood and his eyes turned to whites. This time Yoh slapped him harder, Horohoro answered him by punching his stomach, that made Yoh's lungs end in his neck.  
  
"Horohoro" gasped Yoh trying to catch his breath "What happened to Anna?" "Something happened to Miss Anna?" asked Amidamaru surprised. "How am I supposed to know it? She is insane, you know it." Answered Horo. "Yes, I know she is! But she is wounded and now she locked herself in the bathroom... Amidamaru, why don't you go and see if she is fine?"  
  
The Samurai nodded and left.  
  
"What happened?" "I don't know. She must have fallen. After you hand up I went outside to see if the antiseptic dried faster, because it was too cool inside, besides I heart that heat helped to kill the fungus and..." "I asked you what happened to Anna!" "Why do you scream? I told you already, I was sitting outside, suddenly I look up and see her arm hanging from the roof, she was there, fainted, like dead I went to pick her up and when I touched er, she woke up." "And what was she doing in the roof?" "How am I supposed to know it? Ask her if you want to know. Anyway, I drag her inside again and then I notice she is full of... that red liquid, so, as you know, I fainted..."  
  
Amidamaru came back. "How is Anna?" asked Yoh. Amidamaru blushed. "Master Yoh..." started the samurai. "Yes?" "Miss Anna is in the bathroom, it would be inappropriate if I entered there...."  
  
Yoh facefaulted.  
  
"I'll go..." groaned he, he walked to the bathroom, then knocked the door gently.  
  
The door opened and Anna's head appeared.  
  
"Yes?" "Anna, are you okay? I was worried,, I came flying from the garage and find you like this..."  
  
She smiled, if sincerely or sarcastically, Yoh couldn't tell.  
  
"I thank you for being worried, I'm fine. Yes." "What happened, Anna? Remember you were talking with me by phone and you started yelling that there was someone in the house...?" "Really? I don't remember" She closed the bath door behind her. "I just fall and cut a bit my forehead" Yoh realized that two small antiseptic bandages had been enough to cover the wound. "But it bled horribly, it might be a deep wound... Horohoro says that he found you over the roof. You were talking with me at the phone, remember?" "I think so..." "And you remember you started screaming?" "Me? Screaming?" asked she looking incredulous. Yoh didn't blamed her, imagine the Itako screaming. If he hadn't heard it by himself, he didn't believe it either. "I don't know Anna, if you remember something, you should tell me...." said he walking again in the living room direction "Sure...And Yoh?" Yoh turned around. "Yeah?" "...Thanks for your preoccupation...." answered she passing behind him not turning around.  
  
Yoh was still looking wide eyes at the place she'd been previously occupying when he hear she yell:  
  
"You will have to clean this , Horohoro!" "Blood?" asked he weakly That followed for a loud thump. 


	4. Friends & Love

Yuta: Incredible.. I got all the reviews I asked for...SWEET! Now let's be really shitty... like I'm extremely lazy and am suffering exams, I'll as for the incredible large quantity of ... 15 REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAHA!! I'M EVIL! Hao: Thanks God none of us belong to her..... ((¬_¬))) Xell: Well, this version of us do....||^-^|| Zel: And I like it! She buy me the last Linking park CD!!! (((.^))  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
After awaking the ice shaman again, (Che, more slaps ^-^) Yoh proceeded to relate what had happened while talking to Anna, casually omitting the information that Horohoro had provided him about that little escapade with him and Anna (and secretly planning punishment for his friend) when Manta and Ryu appeared, te first looking worried and the second asking Yoh excitedly when did he learned to drive a scooter.  
  
So Yoh was forced to relate it all again, earning incredulous looks from the pair, that didn't believed either that Anna had actually screamed afraid.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hallucinated it, Yoh-kun?" asked Manta. "Yes, I'm sure, she was screaming for Horohoro..." "I didn't heard a thing." "Because you always listen to music so damn loud!" Anna sighed. "Hallucination or not, I should call Neko-chan to tell her that hurt my head, and ask her if Jason called already." "Well." Spat Yoh a bit angrily. "For your information, I've been calling all day to Leda's flat and is always occupied line." Anna rose an eyebrow. "I doubt Neko would be using the phone like that, with Jason lost." "He is not lost, we just don't know where he is." Opined Horo. Suddenly he panicked "Pilika! It's late! Oh my God, se is going to killllllll me!!!" He whined and began running toward his camp. Manta seemed to react then too. "Oh, the bus! I have to take it now!" he run away. "Oh yes! I have to tell to the gang that we have to patrol tonight" He bowed in front of the Itako. "Don't worry miss Anna, I promise you that that Ghost won't be able to come near you." "Because if he does he will wish to be the tomato in that Shinzu-knife Sprayete announcement!" ended Tokagero materializing behind his Shaman. "Thanks..." muttered the girl watching the man leave for the door.  
  
That left only the Itako, the samurai ghost and the Shaman. Scratch the samurai from the list because immediately he said he was going to check the roof and see if he found something interesting. That only left our cute couple.  
  
"..." "..." "So..." "Yeah..." "Want to try to call Neko-chan again?" "Okay." Sighed the shaman, as both of them headed to the phone. Yoh took out the piece of paper with Leda's number scratched on it, he began pressing the buttons when... "Let me" said Anna taking the tube from his hands. "I can do it faster." She began marking the numbers with a surprising lumber speed..  
  
Her hair smells nice... Tough Yoh drooling a bit.  
  
Anna waited. And waited. She hung the phone and called again. She waited. And waited, and wait-  
  
"Hi? Neko-chan?" gasped Anna suddenly. "Yes, no, no, I'm fine... Did Jason called?" Yoh stared at her, saw her smile and nod to him, so he started glaring to the floor. "He did? Is he all right? I'm so glad! Look, it seems like If I've been attak- no, Neko, I'm telling you I'm fine, but, could you come home tomorrow? Maybe the zombie touched something... I don't know Neko, I fainted... No Neko, I'm FINE damn it... Who are you anyway, My mother? Yes, I know you care about me, girl... I know. No, I'm all right, but I fainted and I don't know what happened...Okay... Yes... YOU are the one that can red the past of ting, not me, remember?"  
  
Yoh was about to leave when Anna grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait, Neko want's to chat with you."  
  
Yoh took the phone and put a hand over the specking extreme, then stared at Anna until she sighed and left. Once she did that Yoh snapped.  
  
"Yo." "Wazzup man?" answered te cheerful voice of the psichometrist. "What's my favorite dude doing?" "Dude? What dude?" answered Yoh. "There is nothing between you and me!" "What do you mean?" "What's that you left Anna and Horohoro walk alone to the house?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Oh. That. Yeah.Well, you see..." "No, I don't see a thing! I though you were my friend! You should have told me about it!" "She asked me not to!" "What?" snapped the Shaman. "Oh.Shit." "She is going out with Horohoro?" hissed Yoh. "My my, are you sounding jealous, Yoh-chan?" "I am not. Is she?" "Sore wa himitsu desu." Giggled the girl. A faint male voice yelled her not to steal his lines. "Answer." She took a deep sigh "She is...." she took a deep breath. "Fucking with him." Yoh almost fall to the ground. "Hah! Gotcha!" she began laughing hysterically "Really, you man's are just SO naive, you believe everything! You are worst than my dads!" "I prefer not to talk about your stepfathers." "Why not? They're so cute ." "The fact they are both guys sickens me a bit." "Sheesh! Homophobic." Groaned the girl. "Am not." "Are too." "I don't have anything against gays." "Good, because there is something Anna and I want to share with the world..." "WHAT?" yelled the shaman. "Gotcha again, silly!"  
  
Yoh hoped the girl would end up gagging with her own tongue.  
  
"Why didn't she asked me to come back with her?" "Weren't you playing football? She didn't wanted to bother you." "Uh...? Oh, yes..." asked Yoh. "Yes." Sighed tiredly the girl. "Shit you mans are all the same thing, you don't notice the love of yer life till someone tries to take it away..." there was some words in the other side of the line "Yes, that goes for you too Xell... Well you didn't noticed Zel till that princess tried to sleep with him... No you didn't... You didn't... You DIDN'T!" exasperated sigh. "I'm fucking talking to Yoh, damn it! Zel, by God's sake shut the Mazoku up... I don't know, kiss him, he usually shuts up wen you do that... Yes. Sorry Yoh" Yoh was in a fit of laugh. "S'Ok." Answered he. "What were we talking about?" "Jason called?" "Oh yes! He is doing fine I can't believe it! He couldn't call because he lost the number, silly him!" her voice had gone all the way up o a constant high-pitched-cooing someone who didn't knew her well wouldn't be able to decipher. "Oh, great." Answered he wincing a bit. "So, you coming tomorrow?" "Why not? Let's make a sleepover! Okay? Yes? Grate!" "But..." tried to protest Yoh. "I'll call Horo, and Ren and ...Uhm... I don't know if Jun is in Japan... How about Pilika?" "But..." "Nah, Horo is not so fun with her around... I'll bring food, we can rent some videos, play twister and stuff like that! Yeah!" "B-but I..." "Dooon't worry! I'll fix everything with the rest.. Uh? Okay! I have to prepare food before Xell offers himself to do it, so C-ya... Oh my God, don't get all mushy in the sofa... " She cut the phone there.  
  
Yoh wondered briefly why didn't he have any normal friends.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Believe me, you want to see the next chapter! SLEEPOVER WITH THE ENTIRE SHAMAN CREW ARRAIVING! WAHAHAHAHAH! (well,, not EVERYONE, but most of them....) 


	5. Nekochan wakes up early

Yuta: I can't believe it... I got all the reviews I asked for. And one more! //o_~/) Zel: And I'm going to get a linking Park Cd! (((-^)) Neko-chan: Finally! It was about time for me to appear! (('^-^") Yuta: Okay, let's prove my readers loyalty... to continue it I want... 25 reviews! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Count D: Don't you want a Tiger's paint? Twitching for the horrible Nagha- like laugh Yuta: no thank you, I have enough with the rabid hamster you provided me! Dedicated to Oggy-chan because Zel and Xell's description was provided by her.... And smile darling! Smiling makes you loose weight! Ryu: really? Xellos: Why do you think Zel is smiling that much lately? ||^-^||  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Leda opened brown eyes lazily and sat in her bed. What in the nine hells was she doing awake at this hour? It was Saturday, by L-sama's sake...She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again when she heard a voice outside her room. "Who could Xellos-chan be talking with in whispers, Lai Wan?" wondered she. "Meow." Answered the golden-eyed black cat staring at her intensively. "Exactly. Should we play a visit to him right now?" "Meow." Answered Lai Wan.  
  
Gracing her lips with the Cheshire cat smile she had gained the nickname of "Neko" for, she unceremoniously rolled from the bed to the floor, landing in her gloved hands and knees, she grinned to the black cat and patted her a bit. Screeching every muscle to stop them from making a sound later, she moved her hand to the band that tied her pass-shoulder length brown hair in a messy ponytail and tied it straightly again. Her smile widened while she crawled soundlessly to the living, followed nearly by Lai Wan.  
  
There was a tall and slim man, dressed in dark turtleneck and black jeans. His black-purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail and from under the bangs you could see slitted lupine violet eyes with a deadly serious expression.  
  
Gotcha... In fraganti... Niakaniakniakniaka (*)... She almost purred in delight.  
  
The young man was talking to the phone, or more like whispering to the phone. Unluckily for his former stepfather, the feline-looking girl also happened to have quite good hearing.  
  
"Yes Juuou-sama, two ghosts.... Maybe it's Shaman's fault... No, Zel doesn't knows a thing about it... Neko will try today to... Yes..."  
  
The mentioned girl was crawling head against the floor as soundlessly as predator after a prey to the man's direction.  
  
" Yes... Count D? Is he... ? Sure, of course... We will check that as well, mistress... Yes... as you wish, Juuou-sama." He cut the phone and actually jumped when two gloved hands touched him quickly at back length.  
  
The girl giggled softly at the man's reaction.  
  
"Neko-chan? What are you doing awake? It's nine AM. At Saturday. And you are conscious" Asked he shielding his violet orbs with usual upturned eyes  
  
"Specking to Lady-Beastmaster now?" asked the girl smiling knowingly. The man smiled. "Sore wa himitsu desu." The girl pouted then smiled. "Look Xellos, your hair is a bit messy, let me help you...." with that she quickly peeled off her right glove and tried to touch the man's hair, when a thin hand sized her about wrist length. "Go wash your teeth" ordered a soft male voice. She turned around and landed eyes in a deadly pale, impossibly thin figure clad in blue jeans and dark green shirt at least two sizes bigger than what he needed, a mass of glossy white hair marked here and there with a strand of silver or livid covering one if his blue eyes. "A ghost! A fucking ghost!" cried the girl theatrically jumping to the other man's arms, not touching with her hand any bit of him. "Ha Hahahahaha. That was so funny" said the youth sarcastically. He didn't appeared more than seventeen, although he was much older than that. "Do you know you look like a dead thing? Shit, even that zombie Lee iron, Lee Pyromaniac or whatever Jun's zombie name was looks more alive than ya." "His name is Lee Pyron, Neko." "It's the same." Shrugged the girl. "Leave him alone and go wash your teeth." Hissed the pale one. "My hero!" cried the purple one hugging the smaller man and getting in his morning routine of making his dear lover blush until almost reaching spontaneous combustion limits. "Aw... That's so sweet...I think I'm gonna throw up..." cooed the teen. Xellos stuck his tongue at her, still nuzzling the other man's neck. She imitated the gesture heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Were you specking with Juuou-sama?" asked Zelgadiss momentarily escaping his lover's embrace. "Yes." Answered the Mazoku smiling at him. "It seems like if the little stone she tied around our necks will have to serve her after all." "Ah ho wel he he *hitle jone* 'hon he neh" Uh?*"(And who will be the "little stone 'round the neck" Uh?) asked the girl poking her brunette head and the toothbrush hanging from her mouth by the door. "That would be you, little one" answered Xellos, long ago used to that kind of speech at mornings. She spat the toothpaste and poked her head again at the door. "Does that means you only consider me another order of your master?" she put puppy dog expression. "Zel can do that expression better." Smiled the purple haired demon. "I know. I'm still trying to learn it." Answered the girl sliding brush trough her hair. "I'm going to have breakfast outside." "Sure? I was going to cook." Smiled he. "Oh yes, totally. " nodded the girl changing into a oversized black shirt and baggy jeans and tying up her hair in a ponytail. "Seems that Zel will be the only one to enjoy it." Smiled she evilly. "I'm making diet!" snapped the blue-eyed youth nervously. "Coward." Yawned the girl. "I'm going off in my bike. C-ya guys." Said she petting the black cat again and closing the door behind her. "I hope nothing happens to her." Muttered Zelgadiss sitting in the couch besides his lover. "Oh, she'll be fine." Said Xellos resting his head in Zelgadiss chest. "How do you know it?" asked Zel. "Well, because if someone tried to kidnap her or something they would return her in less than four hours." Smiled he, Zel chuckled "Besides we won't let anything happen to her." "You like her too, don't you?" asked the chimera. "I only like you." "Liar. I like her. And I know you do it too." "How did we get her in our hands?" "Your master. The question is, How did Juuou-sama get her in her hands?" "She just was there, Zel." "What's that supposed to mean?" "That is a secret." "Xe~~~~~~~ll!" whined the youth while the taller smile laughed. "Meow." Commented Lai Wan staring at the girl leave the building by the window.  
  
(*) Corny evil laughter used in a film I saw and liked  
  
******************  
  
  
  
The Spanish girl traveled in bike happily singing. "Yo quiero verla en el show... Es como un gato siamés... Su cola arde en el risco... Espero que alguna vez... al ver su ojos me dé... alguna noche de hotel...." (*)  
  
She started humming the tune the walkman provided while traveling without a specific direction. She had awakened in a grate mood, first, her boyfriend had called and told him everything was fine, second, what was happening was something BIG if Zellas-sama suspected of Count D, third :she was going to see some of her best friends and fourth: she day was simply a too nice day to be brooding around like Zel did so many times. And maybe the best of all... ZEL WAS GOING TO BUY THE NEW CD OF LINKING PARK: REANIMATION! insert religious music in her mind Of course she would have to wait until the hysteric of her stepfather dropped it, because the chimera happened to be a rabid fan o the group. "Por que este es un Rock&Roll " sand the girl happily "Mi perro dinamita es tan fiero como un tartaro....y gruñe, no, rechaza, no....no mueve el rab-" -BAM.- She slammed herself with bike, walkman and pride over a poor kid. "La puta madre....." cursed she rubbing her forehead. "You IDIOT! Watch where are you going you STUPID....Neko?" Her whole face lighted up at the sound of the voice. "Reeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!" cooed the girl smiling widely. "What are doing awake in this unholy hour?" "I could ask you the same, you stupid lobotomized cat-girl!"  
  
She hugged him rubbing her cheek against his one and making him blush.  
  
"Leggo you freak!" yelled he pushing her. "Maa maa Ren-kun, you don't love me anymore?" asked she grabbing the smaller boy at waistline and rubbing her head against it like cat. "NO!" yelled he trying to peer her off. "Well, I might not be Horo-chan but I'm kinda cute you know!" pouted the girl. Ren's blush depended. "I don't know what are you talking about!" "Uhuh, and I'm Madonna!" She got up and lifted the bike. "Come on, we have work to do!" "We?" asked Ren. "Yeah, you are coming too." "Why?" "Because I say so." Said she placing her fist under his nose menacingly. Ren nodded quickly. A punch of Neko wasn't exactly in the top-ten of things he'd like to receive on the face.  
  
"That's my boy!" she patted him in the head, then smiled and started messing with the strange peak of hair he had on his head. "Hey!" complained Ren pushing the girl away. "Well, as I was saying... Yoh is making a sleepover and we need to organize the stuff..." "Like what?" "Yeah, uhh.... we need to call Horo, maybe Pilika, is Jun in home? No? That's what I tough, we need to pick up some movies, food, music, maybe you could bring up your Playstation.... We could order Chinese food... I've been wanting to eat Chop suey for over a week...."  
  
She seemed deep in tough for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll grant you the pleasure of pay for my breakfast!" "What?" asked Ren, but it was too late, the girl had already picked him up and placed him behind her in the bike, speeding at such sped that it looked like if she was using a motorcycle.  
  
******************  
  
Ren stared in surprise to the small bowl of strawberry ice cream being placed in front of the girl. "Ice cream? Isn't it a bit too early for it?" Actually what surprised him was the fact she wasn't making him spend a large amount of money. " Nope." Nodded the girl. "Ice cream is the better at any hour, I tell you... Besides I can't eat anything too heavy, I tend to get nauseous if I eat anything at mornings...So, any progress with the Horo-child?"  
  
Ren sipped his glass of milk. "That's not of your busyness." "Okay... What were you doing awake at..." she checked her clock "10:30 AM?" "Walking around...." answered he. "He doesn't wakes up before midday, you should know that" "I KNOW he doesn't...." he blushed "Who doesn't wakes up before midday?" She rolled her eyes. "The extremely hot, cute, bloody warm, strong, sentimental, childish, selfish, self-centered, megalomaniac, optimistic, handsome, noisy, future leader of the Ainu tribe... Object of Tao Ren's affection and wet dreams... Horohoro Ainu, sounds familiar?" "Who me?" asked Horohoro.  
  
Ren started choking in his milk.  
  
"Yeah, you Horo-chan!" Smiled the girl "We are having a sleepover at Yoh's house today, why don't you help me to prepare what we need for it?" "How much did you heard?" asked Ren grabbing Horo by the front of his coat. "Calm down China-boy..." said Horo freeing the coat. "I just came to eat something, heard someone say my name and see you two speaking and... Is that strawberry ice-cream?"  
  
The girl glared at him. "Mine." Said the girl. "Don't be greedy!" yelled Horohoro trying to eat the ice cream with cup, spoon and everything. "Stop making so much noise!" hissed Ren noticing everyone staring at the two fighting ones. "But I want to eat!" yelled Horo. "I'll buy you ice cream, just shut up!"  
  
Horohoro started crying little waterfalls starry-eyed and grasped Ren's hands with his. "You'll do that for me, China-boy?"  
  
Ren blushed madly, from behind the ice shaman he could see the Neko-girl snickering and giving him the Thumbs up  
  
"Uh... Don't call me China-boy... " Was the smartest thing he could manage to say.  
  
From behind the ice shaman he could see the Neko-girl slam her head against the table.  
  
"Okay, Ren-chan then!" "Don't call me that either!" yelled Ren, blush going even stronger than before. But Horohoro wasn't hearing him. He was already calling for two waitresses to wring him eighteen different flavors of jumbo-sized ice creams.  
  
Neko sat besides the Chinese shaman and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks God you are rich Ren, because with that stomach, you'd had to get at least five different jobs to maintain the Horo-child..." In his dumbfounded state, the only thing Tao Ren could do was to nod brainlessly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(*) A very popular song here  
  
Yuta: So? What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Next chapter... Sleepover at the Asakura's home! What will happen when a crazy Neko mixes alcohol with ice cream? Will Ren confess the Horo-child what does he feels? Will Anna become the new champion of parasite Eve? Will the Shaman learn how to dance "The roof is on fire"? Will the Faceless man appear again? Will I ever pass the exams? 


	6. Party,meeting,attack&Anna drools for a v...

Yuta: depressed Hao, say the disclaimers. Hao: We don't belong to her. Neko-chan: Only me. Yuta: If you expect sanity, go to find it somewhere else, not here. Btw, if you are here to flame me, get out! I have enough flame sin my own home. So review if you want, and if you don't, then don't do it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Harrooooo Minna!" Yelled Neko-chan when Manta opened the door.  
  
"It's "Hello", Leda-kun." Answered Manta calmly.  
  
"Harrooooo Smurf!!" Yelled Neko-chan kneeling in front of the dwarf and pulling his cheek.  
  
"My name is Manta, Leda-kun. And STOP pulling my cheek!"  
  
"But you are soooooo cute! Next time we have a cosplay, I'll dress you like Kero.... Hey, Anna would do a pretty Sakura....." Said Neko going starry eyed.  
  
"What?" asked Anna, looking like if she had swallowed something nasty, thing the brunette ignored while she kissed the Itako's cheek. "The only way you'll convince me to wear that horrible full-of-pink-ribbon dress would be..."  
  
"Having Yoh as Shaoran Li...." Ended Neko dreamily, still starry eyed and looking far away in Neko-land.  
  
"No." Said Anna recognizing the look in the Argentinean girl eyes.  
  
"But Yoh wouldn't look half-bad as Shaoran Li" Said Leda a bit dreamily still.  
  
"Hehehe, thanks Neko." Laughed Yoh emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Yo Yoh!" Said Leda merrily, kissing his cheek too and sitting in the sofa opening the bags and giving Manta the Playstation to start fixing it.  
  
"Yo-yo? Where?" Asked Horohoro from the door.  
  
"She was greeting Yoh, you freezer brain!" Said Ren kicking Horohoro in the ass and stepping into the kitchen to put the ice cream in the fridge.  
  
"I wish I could act in the cosplay too... I wanted to sing my karaoke version of Kenshin's second ending...." said Amidamaru holding a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Heart of sword?" asked Bison staring at his friend.  
  
Kororo started making "Kururu" with the tune of the song.  
  
"I'm surrounded by Otaku 's..." whispered Manta.  
  
"You could do a pretty good Eriol/Clow reed, Ren-chan." Said Neko suddenly.  
  
"I'm not going to the cosplay!" Yelled Ren from the kitchen.  
  
"That's what you said the last year." Said Manta connecting the cables of the Playstation to the TV. "And you still went." Smiled Yoh.  
  
"And dressed like Van Fanel. " Ended Horohoro smiling when he heard the "AHRG!" that came from the kitchen.  
  
"What was really fun was dress Anna like Fuu, Pilika like Umi and Tamao like Hikaru!" Said Neko, starry eyed again.  
  
"What was really fun was having Manta like Askot!!" Snickered Yoh.  
  
"I tough you were my friend, Yoh...." moaned Manta with little waterfalls falling from his eyes.  
  
"But it WAS fun, Manta." Laughed Horohoro, then turned towards Leda. "What are you going to make me wear this year, Neko-chan? "  
  
"I was thinking in Vash the Stampede, you'd look great in those clothes Horo-chan!" Cried she holding the ice shaman hands in her own. A cool picture of Horohoro with the Trigun costume fixing the cool glasses over his nose appeared in the Background. Horohoro stared at it and gave Neko the thumbs up.  
  
"You are ASKING her to dress you like friggin Otaku? " Asked Manta shocked.  
  
"I always tough you were a bit masochist, Horohoro..." Said Ren sitting in the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
"Hey, It's fun! Last year I won an Evangelion shirt with my Great Sayaman costume."  
  
"I know, it was the only shirt you used that year." Said Re wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Did I laugh that year...." said Yoh dreamily.  
  
"Excuse me? Is the one that went dressed like tree with spirits from the Mononoke Hime movie talking to me?" Asked Horohoro.  
  
Everyone cracked up and started laughing and even Anna couldn't help but smile when she remembered Yoh all covered with mud and leafs with those paper "tree gods" all over his body...  
  
"Stop laughing! It was the best I could think of!" Cried Yoh embarrassed.  
  
"See what happens when you don't ask for Neko's help?" laughed the girl.  
  
"Yeah, there is no one to blame for looking stupid..." ended Ren taking a small bottle of milk from his jacket and drinking it.  
  
"Hey, Ren-kun?" asked Horohoro.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
"Milk." Answered the Chinese boy.  
  
"Hey, Ren-kun?"  
  
"Whaaaaaat?"  
  
"Where is your moustache?" asked he pointing to the bottle and smiling stupidly.  
  
Ren tossed it over the head.  
  
+++++++++++++Time for serious stuff+++++++++++++++  
  
"I really don't see why did you bought him back." Hissed Silver staring with fear at the two figures in the room. One was a tall, thin, dark-haired youth wearing a simple gray pullover and black jean pants. He was cleaning strange symbols drawn in the floor.  
  
"Because he is needed, I told you so already." Said the young man smiling softly.  
  
"..."said the other kid, who was lying in the floor, naked, looking both tired and apathetic at the same time.  
  
"I don't care if he is needed or not! He is evil, Jason-san! He tried to kill us all! He tried to..."  
  
Jason Toyomura covered the small body with a blanket, then sat in the floor besides the still body and eased the kid's head on his lap.  
  
"Heh, sorry Silver, that's how thinks are supposed to be." Said he stroking the kid's long brown hair in a way that looked like if he was petting a cat.  
  
"I agree with Master Silver!" cried the eagle-face in Silver's shoulder.  
  
"The kid id Dangerous." Said the snake-head.  
  
"You made a big mistake." Sentenced the turtle-head.  
  
"Heh, I obey someone who doesn't believe in mistakes." Said Jason.  
  
"The time for the Goddess of the night has ended, Jason-san." Whispered Silver.  
  
"Don't be fooled by appearances, Silver. Many still bow in front of Lon- sama's sign." Answered the youth. "Her time never stops... Chaos is eternal after all!"  
  
"... Why am I needed?" said the brown haired kid.  
  
Silver rushed of the room ready to inform the other Shaman's about what had happened. Hao Asakura found himself staring into the black calmed eyes of one of the last known wizards of ancient magic.  
  
"Heh, you'll see soon, keed." Smiled Jason ruffling the kid's hair.  
  
+++++++++++++Back to Living la vida loca++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shoot it, Yoh." Said Anna calmly eating a spoon of lemon ice cream.  
  
"I'M SHOOTING, I'M SHOOTING!!" Yelled Yoh panicking.  
  
"THEN TRY TO SEE WHERE ARE YOU SHOOTING!" yelled Ren at him.  
  
"THE WATER-MONSTER IS GOING TO EAT YOU!" yelled Horohoro.  
  
"SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT! TOO LATE!! RUN, RUN!" Yelled Neko tugging Yoh's sleeve.  
  
"Escape, master Yoh!" said Amidamaru.  
  
"Too late..." whispered Yoh facing a lost battle as the thing from the sewers finished with the blonde character he had named Lina, a name Neko had suggested an he had liked.  
  
"Give me that, Yoh." Said Anna calmly.  
  
"Is not a easy thing, Anna." Said Ren. Yoh gave her the joystick.  
  
Anna couldn't get as far as three steps before being killed by the evil Opera singer Eve.  
  
Anna blinked.  
  
"You lost." Stated Ren calmly.  
  
"See, is not so easy!" yelled Yoh pointing at the "Game over" words in the TV screen.  
  
Anna blinked.  
  
"Uhm, Anna?" asked Horohoro waving a hand in front of the Itako's eyes.  
  
Anna glared at the TV.  
  
"Manta, reset the game." Ordered she. "Neko, get me chocolate ice-cream."  
  
"Why, we still have plenity of continues to..."  
  
"Reset. The game. Manta. NOW." ordered Anna. Neko rushed to the kitchen with an odd smile playing in her lips.  
  
Manta gulped and did what he'd been told to.  
  
Anna named her character Anna the Slayer, then started to play.  
  
(twenty minutes later)  
  
"You want something hot, Eve-dear ? Then EAT THIS!" Yelled Anna while shooting over and over again a half-mutated Eve. "Bleed bitch! BLEED!!"  
  
Then she burst into sadistic laughter.  
  
"Do you know tat you look a lot like Kaiouu-sama when you do that?(1)" commented Neko matter of factly  
  
Yoh and Manta stared at Anna, who was sitting Indian style in front of the screen, bandana off her head, her short hair in ponytail and ice-cream spoon clasped between her teeth. Then they stared at Ren, and Horohoro. The Ice shaman had his head resting in Neko's lap and the Chinese shaman had his in Horohoro's belly. The three of them eating ice cream and yelling encouraging words to Anna.  
  
"Neko, did you put something weird in the ice cream?" asked Yoh, tasting a bit of lemon flavored ice cream and founding it delicious, if a bit bitter.  
  
"Why Yoh-chan, are you accusing me of adulterating good Ice-cream with the Secret Mazoku-vodka Xellos keeps in his closet just because I always wondered what could happen with a drunk Anna?"  
  
Yoh gave a bigger bite to the Ice cream and thought about it.  
  
"Yes." Answered he finally showing another spoon of Lemon ice-cream in his mouth and starting to find less scary and more funny to see Anna so mad with a video game.  
  
Even if she had all the right in the world to be mad with a game she couldn't win. Even if she was winning it. Yes siree. He showed another spoon in his mouth.  
  
Manta Stared nervously in Yoh's direction then sighed with defeat and tasted the creme ice cream.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Anna smiling like a psycho and giggling maniacally "Try this one Bastard!" she tossed A Three-headed giant dog a laser-like spell and started shooting with the gun again "Try this one out! Do you like it? Do you love it? DO YOU, BASTARD?!"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"God's, I'm good in these games." "Yes, you are!" chorused the other five kids and kept telling her to win. Thing that she did in the end. But then Anna wanted more action and asked Ren where his resident evil I game was. And Anna the slayer appeared again, this time in a mansion surrounded by zombies and practically without ammo.  
  
And then a zombie ate her alive.  
  
And then Anna started cursing and ordered Manta to reset the game.  
  
And then, she asked Neko for more ice cream.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Neko woke up feeling nauseous and for some reason thinking in a munch of bugs she had seen once in the Discovery Channel. Then she felt stupid for thinking in that. Then wondered what had been the thing that woke her up. Two small golden eyes fixed in hers.  
  
"Oh, Hi Lai Wan. What are you doing here? How did you left the apartment?"  
  
The cat stared at her, then started to lick her paw.  
  
"Yeah, That's what I thought...."  
  
She checked around to see if everyone was there, and they were. Anna was curled up in front of the TV, her head resting in her arms and knees nearly touching her chest, Yoh was directly in front of her, in a similar, yet more relaxed position, their foreheads nearly touching. Manta was snorting in the sofa, one hand and one leg falling from it. Horo was sleeping on his side, near her and for once, not snorting. For one second she wondered where Ren was, then she realized he was asleep in her lap.  
  
"And how did you get here, uh?" asked she ruffling his hair.  
  
Neko sat down and started fixing her ponytail, the heat her hair provided making her feel even sicker. Someone -and for some reason she thought it might have been Yoh- had turned off the TV. She supposed it might have been any of the spirits too, but then she remembered they had left to do she- hadn't-heard-what-and-actually-didn't-cared-either and it seemed like if they hadn't came back yet. She lifted Ren's head from her stomach and moved him so he was resting in Horo's chest. Horo immediately started using Ren like an oversized Chinese teddy bear. Neko giggled until she found the cat staring at her.  
  
"What?" asked she. "He likes it!"  
  
"Neko, who are you talking with?" muttered Ren only half wake.  
  
"With my cat. Go back to sleep." Ordered she covering them with a blanket she found near.  
  
" 'Kay" answered the Tao immediately falling asleep again.  
  
Neko sighed, then went to the bathroom, peeled off her gloves -thinking how much did she hated to wear them always- then splashing water over her face. She stood there, staring her reflection in the mirror, water drops falling from her face. Suddenly she tossed her head forwards and under the stream of water. After sometime she straightened herself again, her hair completely wet and dropping water.  
  
"Anna will kill you if you keep wetting the floor." Said someone at her back.  
  
"Oh, hi Yoh."  
  
Yoh handled her a towel, but she shook her head and started combing her hair without drying it.  
  
"I'm nauseous. This refreshes me a lot. Anna would get more mad if I threw up in her house, ne?"  
  
Yoh nodded and smiled.  
  
"What woke you up?"  
  
"My cat."  
  
"Oh... How did she got in here?"  
  
"Donno... Did you saw Ren and Horo?"  
  
"I knew you had done that."  
  
Neko smiled softly.  
  
"Come on" said she yanking Yoh by the sleeve. "I need fresh air."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Leda and Yoh where in the roof, the Argentinean girl trying to teach him to dance "The roof is on fire", and Yoh was too busy laughing his head off to be able to stand up.  
  
After pouting a bit, Neko sat down next to where the brown haired boy was rolling and laughing.  
  
"Hey Neko..." started Yoh after his laughter subsided a bit.  
  
"Mhh?" asked she staring intently at the moon.  
  
"How did you ended up living with Xellos and Zelgadiss?"  
  
Neko laughed.  
  
"Because I liked them."  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
Leda seemed to think about it.  
  
"They are my parents."  
  
"But...they aren't you parents... biologically, I mean, ... are they? I mean... male demons and male chimeras can't have babies, can they?" asked Yoh, starting to get confused.  
  
Neko burst into laughing.  
  
"I'm not sure. As far as I know, demons adopt a human shell, and their real beings are in the astral plane. Xellos real form are some big spikes. Or that's what Zel told me... and for chimeras I don't know..." she burst into laugher. "Once, when I was younger, I asked Zel if he could lye eggs.... " she started shaking with laugher "He... di-didn't spoke with me for a month... and... he... kicked Xellos out of the room... couse he asked him... if he was planning to lye some for breakfast.... " She started panting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"That was totally senseless" said Yoh snickering a bit.  
  
"Me knows." Nodded Leda.  
  
There was some silence for a moment.  
  
"You told us... that a Dark Lord was the one that had you..." "Hai, Juuou-sama." "But ... how did you ended up with her?"  
  
Neko stared blankly at him.  
  
"I mean... who took you with her? You parents?"  
  
Leda seemed to think about it. Then shrugged.  
  
"Somebody must have left me with her."  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Leda shook her head.  
  
"I was assigned to Xell and Stone-boy when I was four... there was nothing before that..."  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Anna. She was standing besides then, and Yoh noticed that like was sitting and she was standing, he could see under her skirt. He blushed.  
  
Neko smiled Cheshire-cat-like and smiled at her.  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you"  
  
Neko laughed.  
  
"No, please, Anna the slayer... I'm too young and pretty to die! Here, kill Yoh!" and she grabbed him from the back of his shirt and tossed him to Anna. With so much luck that he knocked her and both fell over the roof. And so much luck that Yoh landed face-first between Anna's tights.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Uhhnn..." said Yoh regaining consciousness and focusing in a face barely inches away from his.. Closed eyes and Cheerful expression, royal purple hair at shoulder-length. Xellos.  
  
"Yoh-kun, what are you doing here?" asked him cherry voice.  
  
"Xellos?" asked Yoh confused. Something was weird with Xellos. Well, weirder than usual. He was upside-down.  
  
"So, is this the keed we need to take care of?" asked a small feminine voice. "Why is he hanging from a tree?" A tiny green-skinned blonde fairy staring at him from over Xellos shoulder.  
  
Yoh realized that after Anna had punched him, he had landed in a tree and that his belt had hooked in one of its branches. Of course, like in every anime, in the moment he realized this, the branch broke and he fall flat on his face.  
  
"Meow" said Lai Wan.  
  
"I thought I had left you in the apartment..." said Xellos staring nervously at the cat sitting next to Yoh. The cat stared back with her intense golden eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you're creepy, cat."  
  
"So this is what normal people call a Shaman?" asked another feminine voice, a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a white short dress smiled sarcastically. "Are you okay?" asked she kindly, offering him hand.  
  
"Uhh." Commented Yoh smartly, eyes fixed in her red bra, exposed by the movement.  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOH!!" screamed Manta running to Yoh's direction and clutching to his leg, ignoring Xellos comment about a "justice freak" using to do the same stupid things with Zel. Following him nearly appeared a normal looking Anna, Neko and Ren, who were carrying an unconscious Ice-shaman. Behind them came the spirits. "You don't know what happened! I woke up because I heard Leda-kun laughing and went to te bathroom, and then suddenly Anna screamed and I saw a silhouette flying in front of the moon like in that movie Et, and then I went to see what was happening and Anna was beating Neko, and when we cam down Ren was beating Horohoro and calling him pervert and then... Xellos-san?"  
  
"You gave them the vodka, didn't you?" said Xellos smiling at his step- daughter.  
  
"Who, me?" asked Neko bating eyes. "Why are you dressed in you priest clothes?" asked Neko staring at the attire Xellos used to wear many centuries before and the red-jeweled staff.  
  
"Yoh, who are these persons?" asked Anna, eyebrow twitching when she noticed where Yoh's stare was directed.  
  
"I don't know Anna... they were here when I fall..." answered he walking to where she was.  
  
"I am Shido Tatsuhiko, pleased to meet you." Said a deep voice from behind her. Anna turned around to face a simply beautiful sex-god in all his glory. Long lavender tight-length hair tied in a loose ponytail, deep emerald eyes and pale skin. With a smooth movement he took Anan by the chin and moved a strand of her hair to see the Band-Aids covered wound she had in her head. "I see the wound wasn't as bad as I had supposed at first." Said he softly, letting go of her. Anna only managed some sort of sounds as answer. (2)  
  
"What? You were the one that attacked Anna?" Yelled Manta.  
  
"Shido was the one that saved her from the Night-breed last night." Answered the fairy.  
  
"Yoh, do you know what a night breed is?"  
  
Yoh was busy waving a hand in front of the Itako's eyes.  
  
"Anna? Anna? Annita?" said he crying little waterfalls.  
  
"Don9t worry, he has the same effect in most women" snickered the tiny demon.  
  
"These are my companions, Yayoi Matsunaga." The blue-haired woman bowed. "And Guni." Guni flashed a victory-sign and a smirk at them  
  
"I am Yoh Asakura." Said Yoh. "This is Anna Kiouyama" he pointed to the Itako, who was currently blushing quite strongly, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, her gaze still fixed in the dream she had in front of her. Neko elbowed her smirking, and Anna lowered her gaze and bowed politely. "This is my best friend Manta Oyamada, the kid with black hair is Ren Tao and the unconscious guy with blue hair is Horohoro Ainu..."  
  
"All this kids except the short one are strong shaman's, Shido-san." Said Xellos. "Anna-chan is an Itako, she can summon any kind of spirits. And Neko-chan" he pointed to the brunette. "she is a psichonometrist, meaning she can know the past of things only by touching them." Neko moved her gloved fingers in quickly motion smiling at him.  
  
Shido drifted his gaze from the two girls to the ghosts "And I suppose these are their spirits?"  
  
Ren nodded.  
  
"The samurai is Amidamaru, and belongs to Yoh, the Chinese warrior is mine and his name is bison, and the tiny thing holding the leaf is Kourple- something and is an earth-spirit, it belongs to Horohoro."  
  
Yayoi looked confused.  
  
"I don't see a thing."  
  
"Normal humans can't see ghosts, women." Said the demon in teasing tone.  
  
"What do this guys have to do with you, Xellos?" asked Neko.  
  
"What is a night breed?" asked Manta.  
  
"Why did they wanted to attack miss Anna?" asked Amidamaru.  
  
"And don't tell us it is a secret!" said Ren.  
  
"Don't worry" smiled Xellos opening a violet slitted eye. "This time it isn't." He sat in the air, making manta 's eyes widen like saucers. "You'll see, a night breed is a creature that is begot in the shadows, and feeds of humans with weak will or dead bodies... Or virgin priestess, in this case." He flashed a smile to Anna that make her blush and Yoh scowl. "And Shido- san is a vampire that kills them..."  
  
"A VAMPIRE?!" yelled Horohoro jumping from Ren's back.  
  
"Weren't you unconscious?" asked Ren glaring at him.  
  
"Nah, I just wanted you to carry me all the time ^-^ "  
  
"And what are you discussing with them, Xellos?" asked Neko grabbing Ren by his shorts to stop him from throttling the Horo-child.  
  
"He is her to hel-"  
  
Suddenly there was a bright explosion of red light and a part of the forest started burning. Immediately there was another explosion, this one white.  
  
"That was a La-tilt!" said Xellos, disappearing and dropping the shield that had been guarding the group.  
  
"Zelgadiss!" yelled Leda running to the fire's direction.  
  
The rest of the group followed her.  
  
  
  
"Qwick" said a small rabbit-like thing with small bat wings and tiny demon horns. It landed softly in the space that the group had been occupying and stared to the fire's direction.  
  
"Sofu." Greeted a soft feminine voice.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaiouu-sama is Deep Sea Dolphin, one of the five generals in Slayers, and she is insane.... Just wanted to let everyone know. Sorry, couldn't help it... COME ON, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE EXACTLY THE SAME THING? IT'S SHIDO BY GOD'S SAKE! 


	7. Ending?

I just wanted to announce that because of the lack of interest shoed in this fict I think it would be a good idea to simply put it down... and dedicate myself to something that gives me more gratification.... Like Hunting Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy!  
  
(author dressed like a Hunter and in a jeep)  
  
Anyway... if you... think... this story is worth to be continued... I need at least 10 reviews... If not...  
  
I'll decide it in a moth.  
  
Peace, love and naked Remmie's...  
  
Yuta Empress of Madness and Malebolgia no Miko 


End file.
